Field of the Intention
Exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible circuit film and a display apparatus including the flexible circuit film having improved reliability.
Description of the Related Art
A flat display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, an organic electroluminescent display apparatus or the like is able to achieve a large-screen display with a high resolution by increasing a pixel resolution or a displaying area. For example, a liquid crystal display apparatus may include an array substrate including pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix configuration, an opposing substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the opposing substrate. The liquid crystal display apparatus may further include a driver supplying a voltage to the pixel electrodes. For example, the driver may include a circuit part controlling an image signal.
As a size of the flat display panel increases, required signal lines also increase. Furthermore, required circuit boards included in a circuit part for providing electrical signals to the signal lines also increase. For example, a circuit part may include at least three circuit boards.